Active footwear with a piece of chalk located in the toe was invented by the inventor with the help of her 10 year old son for a school science project. The chalk shoe is intended for children to draw or write on an outside surface such as a patio or driveway without using their hands. Drawing or writing with your shoe is not difficult and seems to be a good way in gaining the interest of learning manipulative skills and letter forming for early readers and writers. However this product is not limited to young children and may appeal to several different age groups. The option for removing the chalk from the shoe is also a unique feature to help keep children from writing and drawing in areas that may be prohibited by law. Most importantly the chalk shoe enables children to use their creativity and imagination in the field of art.